The Dynamic Girls
The Dynamic Girls is an animated television series on Cartoon Network. It will air in 2021. Summary The Dynamic Girls, a quartet of girls who happen to be teenagers! Loretta "Lori" Powers is the smart girl type, Deidra "Dee Dee" McFox is the bossy and sarcastic girl type, Rhonda "Rhon" Hill is the responsible and bubbly type, and Lucinda "Lucy" (or "Cindy") Redford is the jokester and dramatic type. Characters Main *Lori Powers (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) is a teenager who is always smart. At 14 years of age, she likes coffee, takes interest in science and math, and was responsible of stuff. She has three siblings. She is a gossiper, journalist and reporter. *Deidra "Dee Dee" McFox (voiced by Linda Cardellini) is a 15-year-old girl who is a freshman. She is very bossy, has big breasts like Rhon, and says that Rhon is a girls name, not a "boys name". She is the only one no one ever listened to and she knows everything. *Rhonda "Rhon" Hill (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) is a responsible 14-year-old girl. She is responsible of things, is sweet and kind, and finds Lucinda annoying. She had a sister named Nona who is younger than her. She can be a little ditzy sometimes. *Lucinda "Lucy" (or "Cindy") Redford (voiced by Marieve Herington) is a comedic 15-year-old girl. She is a comic relief who cracks bad jokes, can get cynical when angry, and has a tough side. Recurring *Raven Salt (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is an angsty, sullen goth girl with teen angst. She wears braces and is sometimes happy. She likes vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and all of that spooky stuff. *Adrian Lindholm (voiced by Grant Palmer) is a Swedish-American 14-year-old boy who is of Swedish decent and British decent. His talents is to play violin. He is a geek and wears glasses like Lori. He seems to have a crush on Lori. *Kordell Nichols (voiced by Khary Payton) is an African-American 15-year-old boy who likes to play video games. He had a crush on Lucy. He is friends with Kaiko and Todd but doesn't like Edgar because he doesn't want "Believe" by Cher to be played. *Tobias Wilkinson (voiced by Scott Menville) is a geeky boy who is likes responsibilities. He seems to have a crush on Rhon and mistook Rhon for a "boys name". *Chris Newman (voiced by Jacob Hopkins) is a bossy boy who is a fan of romantic comedies and has a crush on Dee Dee. *Joseph Starlet (voiced by Haley Joel Osment) is a 12 year old who *Jasmine Harris (voiced by Jackie Buscarino) is the popular girl in school. She only wears pink and is somehow selfish with a nice streak. She shares similarities to Alison DiLaurentis, Cleo De Nile and Raven Queen. She is a ballerina and is the leader of the Ribbons. She pretends to be nice to The Dynamic Girls. *Regina and Rena Lucious (voiced by Pamela Adlon and Linda Cardellini) AKA "The SheDevil Twins" are the honorary members of the Ribbons. Regina is the second-in-command while Rena is a ditzy girl with braces. *Frederick Cohen (voiced by Alan Tudyk) is the school principal at Cohen High. Minor *Harmony Grey (voiced by Janice Kawaye) is an obnoxiously chipper Asian girl who annoys Dee Dee and often drives a car even though she's a freshman. *Johnathan Scott Powers (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the father of Lori. *Winifred "Winnie" Marie Powers (voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall) is the mother of Lori. She is a librarian. *Tyler Powers (voiced by Scott Menville) is the 13-year-old brother of Lori. *Aiden Powers (voiced by Max Charles) is the 12-year-old brother of Lori. *Clarissa Powers (voiced by Ariel Winter) is the 7-year-old sister of Lori. *Kayla McFox (voiced by Hynden Walch) is the 13 year old sister of Dee Dee and the only member of the family to wear braces. *Rita McFox (voiced by Kristen Li) is the wimpy 12-year-old sister of Dee Dee. *Brad McFox (voiced by Collin Dean) is the 9-year-old brother of Dee Dee. *Samantha McFox (voiced by Tara Strong) is the mother of Dee Dee, Kayla, Rita, and Brad. *Edward Harris (voiced by Chris Parnell) is the father of Jasmine. *Renesmee Harris (voiced by Danielle Fishel) is the mother of Jasmine. *Jacob Redford (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is Lucinda's father *Monica Redford (voiced by Jill Talley) is Lucinda's mother. List of episodes List of The Dynamic Girls episodes Influences It was inspired by As Told by Ginger, Ed, Edd n Eddy and Hey Arnold because it had the main characters as friends living in an ordinary life. While the creator of the show describes The Dynamic Girls as a mix of Ed, Edd n Eddy, Lucky Star, Hey Arnold and As Told by Ginger with a touch of Azumanga Daioh, it was revealed that all three The Dynamic Girls, Lucky Star and Azumanga Daioh take place in a school as well as As Told by Ginger and Hey Arnold. Media Tropes See also: The Dynamic Girls/Tropes Trivia *It is based on As Told by Ginger, Ed, Edd n Eddy and Hey Arnold. *It had some episodes with flashbacks in them: **It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad School Year **Past But Not Least **But I'm a Cheerloser **The Big Slumber **Quadruple Date **Hadie Sawkins Dance **Fright Night **The Report Card Nightmare **She Blinded Me With a Science Project **Housesitting Mrs. Lowell **Unlucky Charms **Prank Space **The So-Called Life of Lucinda Redford **Party Up Poll Do you like the idea of The Dynamic Girls? Yes! No. Maybe. Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:TV Shows Category:High school television series Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:TV-Y7 Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Teen drama